


Kismet

by Jinspiritzu



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Elemental Magic, F/F, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinspiritzu/pseuds/Jinspiritzu
Summary: "In a world where your rank represents who you are and who you're meant to be, finding friends is easy... but finding people you can trust is almost impossible."
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Park Chaewon | Go Won, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 13
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**Jo Haseul**

The trees around her swayed, the rustling of its leaves brought by the winds comforted her in a way. The grass under her bare palms tickled her skin like feathers, its fresh smell wafting through her nose. She closed her eyes, breathing in its familiar scent as she calmed her heart rate down.

Nature always had a way of comforting her, the earth had always responded to her in a way that other elements wouldn't.

But just as she exhaled, a kick to her stomach made her choke out something wet. The metallic taste in her mouth was back, its _familiar_ flavour teasing her tongue. She stayed still, despite the gnawing desire to fight back stirring inside her.

_They just don't know any better._ She often told herself.

Haseul always believed that no matter how evil someone was, there was always a little bit of goodness hiding in them. Something pure and persistent, something that would _eventually_ win over the corruption in one's heart.

That's why she never fought back. Even when her foster parents hit her or when her classmates harmed her, she let them. It's not like she could do anything.

She was weak and vulnerable. _Useless_ in the current society that they're living in. She always wondered what she did in her previous life to deserve this.

_I must've been terrible_. She chuckled to herself.

A kick to her head made black spots dance in her vision, the pain reverberating throughout her body.

"What's so funny dipshit? Your lack of power or the pathetic life that you're living through right now? Or maybe, it's _both_?" Jackson asked, mocking her. 

Whispers and laughter filled the air but the pounding pain in her head distracted her, not that she wasn't used to it. The group of people standing over her all looked familiar but Haseul wasn't sure if she could recognize them if her vision was clear.

The bullying was something she was used to. Physical ones didn't occur everyday but she had expected Jackson to blow over today, it was his way of releasing stress.

Haseul didn't know when all of this started, her memories of the past as _blurry_ as her tear filled vision right now.

All she knows is that she woke up in a hospital, with no recollection of anything but her name. The Council placed her in a random family, they hated her with passion and abused her every chance they got. She has learned to accept it, it's been years after all. 

Also, it's not like anyone _cares_.

Haseul always believed in the good in people but it was hard to convince herself of what she believed in whenever she forgot. Especially when all she sees are the bad things that people tend to do in order to pull themselves higher. Even if it meant, _pushing other people down_.

She knew why Jackson always beat her up in front of his friends and she knew why they watched him do it without doing anything. She understood them. At least, she always _tries_ to.

But the instinct to fight back engulfed her like it always did. 

She resisted, reminding herself that these evil faces were just a mask to hide something... _vulnerable_. Haseul always believed that there was always some good in someone doing evil things.

However, she knew that the opposite was also true. No matter how good someone was, something dark and sinister could always be hiding behind their kind faces. Something even scarier than those who actually show their true yet dark colors.

She knew that everyone in the world had a secret to hide, something that they would die for- just so they could keep it hidden.

But Haseul couldn't blame them. After all, she was the same. Even if she herself didn't know it.

She held back a whimper of pain, not wanting to give her assaulters the pleasure of hearing her moment of weakness. She stayed down, eyes closed shut as the people above her kicked everywhere and everything.

It hasn't been long since she's been here but it wasn't hard to understand how everything worked, how people survived.

Haseul tried to keep a low profile, not wanting to bring any attention to herself. But that proved to be a bad idea because people liked to search for other people's weaknesses, in an attempt to hide their own.

Beings were naturally self-centered and egotistical, may they be _human_ or not. They like to flaunt their powers and strengths in order to protect their weaknesses. People like to feel that they were superior and above others, it was a way to make theirselves feel powerful.

So when evolution threatened to take away their _only_ connection to power, humans panicked and did what they thought was right.

**_Oppress_ the weak. _Empower_ the strong.**

This was the reason for the Ranking's creation.

The Ranking was a system created to classify beings according to their prestige, power, and wealth. There were five ranks, with Rank 1 being the highest and most powerful of them all. 

Everyone was evaluated by the Council when they turn 15, the age where a person's elemental affinity is at its peak maturity. The age where a vampire's bloodlust can finally be controlled, the age where a werewolf has finally gotten used its wolf. 

You were to be evaluated by your skills, elemental affinity, heritage, popularity, and even wealth.

Your rank could change depending on the situation. A sudden rise in popularity, winning a lottery, going bankrupt, late discovery of powers, and the most common, meeting your _Mate_.

Higher ranks were treated with respect and admiration. They were the richest of the rich, the most popular celebrities that everyone has heard of, the strongest elementals, the mightiest alphas and leaders. 

In other words, they were _untouchable_.

And well, the opposite was true for those in the lower ranks. Or in this case, _her_.

Haseul knew that she was going to lose consciousness soon, the black spots and blurry vision clouding her eyes proved so. But she stayed still, praying that the darkness would come faster so that she could stop feeling the unrelenting kicks and punches aimed at her.

But everything stopped sooner than she expected, the noise quickly dying down to endless whispers.

She slowly opened her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't see the girl who always stood in front of her. The girl who _always_ shielded her away from them, away from the pain.

"V-Vivi." She weakly muttered, slowly trying to stand up.

_Oh, how she wished that it wasn't her._ How she wished that the girl would stop showing up whenever they hurt her. Because she eventually gets hurt herself, she always did.

"Oh look, your knight and shining armor has arrived yet again." Jackson mockingly stated.

People around him laughed along, fueling his ego even more.

Vivi stepped back into a fighting stance, a _murderous_ glare in her eyes. She managed to see a moment of weakness in the boy's eyes but he shook his head, the display disappearing as if it never even existed in the first place.

Her best friend had great combat skills and both of them knew that she could easily beat him in a fair fight. 

_But she knew that life wasn't fair to begin with._

"Too bad, your knight isn't as strong as she thinks she is." A mischievous glint shined in his eyes and Haseul immediately knew what he was going to do.

Jackson looked directly in Vivi's eyes and down at the necklace that tied her to her fate. The _number four_ shining as the silver reflected against the light, similar to the green one that graced her neck. Except, hers had a _different_ number. A smirk lifted his lips up as his mouth opened.

" **Yield**." 

"No-" Her plea was cut off when the girl in front of her dropped to the ground from the kick someone sent to her stomach. Vivi stayed still, _paralyzed_.

This was the fate of the weak and powerless. The fate of those in the lower ranks.

Even if Jackson was only a Rank 2, someone of higher Rank could still paralyze someone's muscles up so that they couldn't move.

The girl in front of her let out whimpers of pain as at least four people surrounded her, kicking her everywhere they could. Haseul felt _helpless_. Her best friend, the girl she secretly loved, was suffering and she couldn't do anything about it.

"J-Jackson please stop this, she doesn't deserve this." Tears streamed down her face, her knees on the floor as she begged. 

"Why would I? She deserves all the pain that she's feeling right now. Standing up to defend someone when she can't even defend _herself_." The muscular boy in front of her shook his head as he stared at them in disdain.

"V-Vivi-" She rasped out as she willed her legs to move.

But a kick was sent to the back of her knees when she tried to stand, causing her to stumble back down with a thud. Another kick made her curl herself into a ball as she clutched her stomach, her human body _failing_ to keep up with the amount of physical abuse that she was experiencing. She coughed, the bitter taste of blood overwhelming her tongue.

" _Pathetic_." He spat out.

Vivi's whines died down, indicating her lost of consciousness. 

Something in her stirred as she clenched her teeth, anger and desperation burning inside her.

"Please stop." The change in her own tone surprised even herself.

_Maybe just this once._ She thought as she tried to push her self up, her knees giving up before she could even begin to stand. But she wasn't giving up.

_Just this once, for her._ She told herself.

"Or what?" The boy looked at her as he challenged, a certain look in his eyes. Haseul didn't like the glint in his irises. The boy lifted his feet up, ready to stomp on the girl's perfectly sculpted face.

" _Or I'll rip your fucking legs out so you couldn't walk another step for the rest of your life._ " The voice halted her in her tracks, sending shivers of fear down her spine.

Suddenly, Jackson's whole demeanor had changed, fear oozing out of him in waves. The people around him stepped back, lowering their heads at the sight of a **Rank 1**.

"Kim J-Jungeun." The boy started, surprised to see the girl.

"Get out. I need a smoke." The girl stated, irritated.

"R-Right away." He scrambled away as fast as he could, stumbling as he did so. The rest followed suit, like dogs following their owner. 

Everyone knew that messing with an _Elite_ was a death sentence and Jackson was at least smart enough to run away.

Haseul immediately tried to move closer to her best friend but the pain from her wounds made her double in pain. 

"Stop moving. She'll be fine, wait for a few minutes and she'll wake up." The short haired girl followed the girl's command, lying down on the soft grass. Both of them knew that going to the clinic was useless and would cause them more trouble than they currently have.

She gripped Vivi's warm hand in hers, it calmed her down significantly.

"Thank you for coming." She lowly murmured.

Jungeun looked away, disinterested.

"I just needed the space and he was in the way." The girl shrugged her off as she too lied down beside her.

Haseul chuckled.

"You don't even smoke."

  


°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

  
  
  


**Park Chaewon**

  


Chaewon felt _nervous_.

Not that she didn't always do when she was alone. She knew that the uneasiness was always there, _hiding_ behind the crooks and corners of her mind. It was the kind of uncertain feeling that lingered on her skin, the kind that makes her lips slightly tremble from fear.

The blonde knew that the fears she had in her mind shouldn't be there. Chaewon was safe. She knew she was. Nothing and no one would hurt her. Not anymore, at least.

Especially when _she_ was there.

The girl in front of her talked feverishly on her phone, a slight frown painting her lips. Chaewon always felt safe with the brunette right beside her, her presence a calming sensation that scared away the fears that plagued her mind.

But it's not like the girl could always accompany her to school. She was busy after all.

Being the _leader_ of a vampire clan at such a young age isn't something you could take lightly and Yerim took it upon herself to do her best to not let others down. The girl was hardworking and passionate, it was why everyone in the clan followed her religiously like they were some cult. 

Yerim must have felt her intense gaze as she looked her way, giving her a bright smile that could actually leave the sun _jobless_. Something she knew that the girl would still be happy about.

Chaewon didn't understand why everyone in the clan was scared of the girl. She was lovely and bright in her eyes, friendly with everyone in her school. Even the other humans seemed to like her.

At least, she herself _likes_ her.

The blonde wondered what Yerim's secret to being feared was and she doubted that it was just because she was their leader. _There must be something more._ She thought.

It was then did she realize that she apparently didn't know her friend as much as she thought she did. Chaewon wasn't even sure if she should call her that. 

Their relationship was confusing and blurry. Maybe it was just her that was confused.

_It's just her._ She confirmed when the other girl continued staring at her, with an unfathomable look in her eyes. The blonde was scared of finding out what that look meant.

The brunette played with her hands, pinching her soft skin as she did. Chaewon felt her heart jump, something weird fluttering in her stomach. She looked away, her ears burning hot.

Yerim was _never_ shy of her affections with the girl, even when they were in public. The vampire liked to keep her close, never ever letting her out of her sight in case something happened to her. And Chaewon wasn't complaining, especially when she felt safe in the girl's presence.

She bit her lip. Remembering why she was nervous in the first place.

The girl was always beside her ever since then. This time however, she won't be. It made the fear inside her creep out again but she closed her eyes, willing it to go away.

"Are you sure that you'll be okay alone? I can ask Siyeon unnie to accompany you at school for today." The girl stepped closer as she offered the company of a certain _wolf_. Her suggestion however, was immediately denied when Chaewon furiously shook her head.

"No. You don't have to get someone from another pack or clan to protect me, I'll be fine alone." She gave the girl a warm smile.

"Come on, it's not like our clans and pack aren't close with each other. I'm sure Minji unnie wouldn't mind that her _beloved_ wasn't with her for today." Yerim reasoned out.

Chaewon chuckled. "I'm sure she would."

Both of them knew that she would, _as a matter of fact_ , mind very much. The two mates barely saw each other, as Siyeon was busy with her pack and Minji was busy leading her own clan. She didn't want to take away the small amount of time that the two leaders had with each other.

"But-" She cut the girl off with a squeeze of her hand. The vampire's skin was weirdly _warm_ , she noted. This was also something she didn't understand. Other vampires in the clan felt cold to her fingertips, even Minji unnie felt freezingly cold to her.

"No buts. Minji unnie is busy leading her own clan, I'm sure taking away the girl from her on their free day would just give her more stress." Yerim kept her mouth shut, not able to think of anything to argue with about the girl's statement. Both of them knew that no matter how long they argue, Chaewon would always win in the end.

"Also, wasn't Siyeon's younger sister the one who's arriving today? Even if they're only half sisters, I've heard that they're very close with each other. I'm sure that she'd want to see her." She added.

Yerim sighed, knowing that she had lost this battle. _Not like she doesn't always do anyway._

"Alright, fine. I'll be right over after my meeting with _Alpha Son_ , though I think I'll have to run by the clan real quick." The girl contemplated her choices.

"Don't rush Yerimmie. I'll be fine, take your time okay?"

"Okay, I'll visit the clan for a few minutes but I'll be right over. Promise to call for me when you're in trouble or when you feel uncomfortable okay? Don't block me out _again_." The girl's tone turned serious at the end.

"What are you gonna do? Run 10 miles to get to me when I call?" Chaewon teasingly asked, hoping to change the subject.

"You know I would." Yerim sincerely said.

There it was again. The weird feeling in her stomach. She had a suspicion of what it was but fear had always stopped her mind from wandering too much.

But maybe.

_Maybe when the right time comes, Chaewon would allow her mind to wander once again._

............................

"Hey, Chae! Where's Yerim? She's always with you." The girl flinched when a sudden voice called her. She looked up, calming down when she noticed that it was just Heejin.

"She's from a different class, we're not _always_ together." Chaewon tried to explain but was cut off by another voice.

"Yes, you are. When has having different classes stopped her from being with you?" Hyunjin, another classmate of hers asked.

The blonde tried to open her mind to retaliate but another comment slipped the other girl's lips.

"It's not like anyone could stop her too. She's an **_Elite_**." The girl stated. 

"We are too." Heejin nudged the girl, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but she's also a _Rank 1_. And I'm sure a lot of our classmates here are scared of you." The girl shrugged as she looked at her friend, keeping the poker face that she always kept no matter what. This caused the shorter of the two to roll her eyes.

Chaewon nodded in agreement, secretly hoping that the topic would change.

"Anyways, where is she?" Hyunjin asked again.

Chaewon sighed, she knew that the two wouldn't stop until she told them of her best friend's whereabouts.

"She has an important meeting. A few _wolves_ are transferring in the area and they'll be starting the academy here too." She explained.

The girl's eyes twinkled.

"Wow, new wolves? That can't be good, remember when a fight broke out the last time when-" Hyunjin's blabbering was cut off when her best friend put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, stop talking idiot. There are ears _everywhere_ , you wouldn't want to start anything." The girl tensed, knowing full well that hundreds of ears could be listening to them right now.

Good thing most of their classmates were humans. Chaewon was sure glad that they didn't have supernatural hearing.

"Besides, we're supposed to be impartial." Heejin gave her friend a knowing look.

Hyunjin sighed in defeat, nodding her head.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. What were you guys called again?" Her voice was low, cautious of the people around her.

She knew that the girls told her what they were when they first met, but weirdly, all she could remember was that they were _Rank 2_ and nothing else. Chaewon knew in her gut that they weren't ordinary humans, she could feel something different and unique in their auras. 

"What do you mean?" Heejin asked, looking _alarmed_.

She tilted her head. "You guys aren't ordinary humans like us, your auras are different."

Hyunjin frowned.

"How do you know?" The girl _whispered_ , suddenly tense.

Now it was Chaewon's turn to frown. Couldn't everyone see the swirls of color that surrounded every person they meet? She always thought that it was normal.

"The colors are different." She answered like it was no big deal.

"Park Chaewon, don't tell _anyone_ about what you just told us and never speak of it again in case someone else hears." Heejin's voice suddenly turned serious.

The two girls shared a _look_ , Hyunjin nodding her head in silent affirmation.

Suddenly, a flash of light passed through Heejin's eyes. Light red swirls circling her irises, a hidden power seemingly coming alive. _Shivers ran down her spine._

"We're called the **Queen's Guard**." The dark haired girl lowly spoke, so low that Chaewon could barely even hear it. She was sure that no one else did.

The girls anticipated her reaction, looking disappointed when all she did was look confused. Hyunjin looked around in fear, scared that someone could have heard what the girl just said.

_Queen's Guard_. Chaewon's only ever read of them, she didn't even know that they existed in real life.

"Don't worry, I muted our voices to the outsiders. They won't hear us." The girl calmed her friend down. (If that's what you'd call them, Chaewon knew that there was something more between the two girls. But it's not like it was her place to say anything, after all she was in a similar situation.)

The tall girl looked at her then sighed in disappointment. Hyunjin then looked at her friend, _frustration_ in her eyes.

"Wha- What just happened?" She asked, confused.

"We've been looking for someone, for a _long_ time. We thought that she was you but we're starting to think that we were wrong." The girl sighed, but something in her eyes told the blonde girl that she _wasn't_ done believing.

As if something inside her was still hoping that Chaewon was the person that they were looking for. But she couldn't be, _could she?_

"Sorry for suddenly telling you this out of nowhere, this was the only time that you're alone. Yerim is always with you." Heejin looked apologetic.

Chaewon nodded in understanding, knowing full well that the vampire didn't like leaving her alone with her classmates.

"Who are you looking for and why did you think it was me?" The blonde asked curiously. She was as normal as anyone could be, at least that's what she _believed_ all her life.

The girls in front of her hesitated.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I won't even tell Yerim I swear." She brought her hands up in surrender, meaning her promise to keep things a secret.

She saw Hyunjin squeeze the girl's hand at the corner of her eye but she didn't pay it much mind as Heejin started talking again.

"Okay, fine. We thought you were her because you _suddenly_ popped out of nowhere and it's suspicious. Especially since you got high rankers surrounding you on every step, we thought they were all protecting you because well- you were _her_." The girl explained.

"Do you not know what she looks like?" Chaewon couldn't help but ask.

"She could be in any form, she could look like anyone. Be like anyone and we wouldn't know unless we approach her like we did to you. We've been looking for her, _thinking_ that we finally did but turns out, you're _not_ her. And that's just frustrating because we just want this over, we want to find her and end all of this. Chaos has been brewing in the unknown, eating over the magic left of this place, waiting to spill over a large dam. Waiting to _explode_ all over the place. And we need her to stop it all to save us." Hyunjin continued for the girl, desperation clear in her voice.

Chaewon _frowned_. She knew that the human's relationship with magic wasn't as strong as before but she didn't know that something really was happening.

"And you think she's here?" The blonde incredulously asked, how could someone so important be at the academy?

"We know that she's here. We can sense her sometimes. It's one of the perks of being the Queen's Guard." Heejin looked sure.

But the look in Hyunjin's eyes told her that she _wasn't_ so sure anymore. Like she had lost hope in finding the girl they were looking for.

It made her want to help them, Chaewon suddenly felt like she needed to do something. Like she was destined to help them find this person, whoever she was. That thought scared her. _Just who was she?_

"I'll help you." She decided, the dedication in her voice surprised even herself.

"What?" Heejin asked, as if she heard it wrong.

"I'll help you find her. But first, who's this person you're looking for? Why is she so important?" She tentatively asked, _overwhelmed_ by the emotion that she was feeling at the moment.

"We can't tell you much for now but we can tell you one thing." Heejin started.

**"She's our _master_."**

  



	2. Chapter II

**Jo** **Haseul**

Kim Jungeun was a mystery.

Despite being both a Rank 1 and an _Elite_ , the girl was someone she could never figure out. She was sure that everyone in the whole Academy thought the same.

She's heard _rumours_. Most of them dark and evil, but Haseul always reminded herself to not judge others by what's seen on the outside. People say a lot of things but not a single one of them has ever been proven to anyone.

_Kim Jungeun was a bully that liked_ _to pick on the weak._

But she's never seen the girl raise a hand to someone who was weaker than her to show off her power, like others do. She's always done the opposite, albeit secretly.

_Kim Jungeun was always at the back of the school, probably to smoke and do illegal things._

But the way the girl instinctively crunches her nose and walks away whenever someone in the vicinity was smoking told her otherwise. 

_Kim Jungeun was a showoff and thinks that she's better than everyone else._

Everyone knew that the brunette liked to keep to herself, barely ever using her powers outside of class. She's seen the girl playing with fire a couple of times, the flame dancing on her skin. But she immediately makes it disappear whenever someone was in the vicinity.

_Kim Jungeun was a loner who hated everyone and everything._

But the girl has always been kind to her, not once insulting her. Not to mention the fact that she's seen Jungeun sneaking around with another girl, their hands intertwined with each other as if they were afraid of letting go.

_Yeah, she's definitely not a loner._

"So, when are you going to tell me who she is?" She asked one day, their backs pressed against soft grass. 

"I bet you already know." The girl answered, staring at the clouds that littered the dark skies. The two of them always hung out there, it was the brunette who first discovered the place and Haseul had stumbled upon it when she was running away from Jackson.

It was well hidden, a part of the castle that probably no one knew existed. 

Their first meeting turned into a second, and a third, until it became a routine. Jungeun was always there on certain days when she wasn't with the girl she was meeting, while Haseul was there when her best friend was busy with her work.

"I've had a hunch but I didn't really want to make assumptions." She replied, playing with the grass underneath her palms.

"Then don't." It was her immediate response, Haseul rolled her eyes. The brunette was a naturally blunt person, it was one of the things she liked about her.

"Come on, you know my secret." She said, referring to her crush on a little someone.

Jungeun laughed. "It's not really much of a secret, _everyone_ with eyes can obviously see that you're very much in love with your best friend."

She felt her ears turn hot.

"Is it really that obvious?" Haseul asked, accepting the change of subject. She always brought up the girl's love life, but she never really pushed her into revealing her lover's identity.

 _One day,_ when she's ready. 

The girl hummed in response, playing with the bird that had just landed on her finger.

_Wait._

It was then did Haseul scream.

Her loudness scared the little creature into taking off, causing Jungeun to sit up in surprise.

"Jesus Chri-"

"Why do you always do that!!!??" She angrily shouted, her heart pounding a thousand times faster than it was before. She obviously knew just how much Haseul hated birds.

The girl soon doubled in laughter, tears escaping both of their eyes for different reasons. Suddenly, Jungeun's whole expression changed, her laughter abruptly cutting off.

Then with a completely straight face and monotonous voice, the brunette spoke.

"Cause it's funny."

..........

  
Haseul has always been observant, especially since she liked to roam in the shadows. 

Away from the crowd.

She walked through the Academy's hallway, her hoodie covering her head despite the darkness that surrounded the castle walls.

The Academy was the most famous and _prestigious_ academy in the world, situated in a castle that was built centuries back in the middle of the woods. 

One thing she liked about the castle was the fact that it was surrounded by trees and nature, something that always calmed her no matter what.

She successfully reached her locker without any trouble, Jackson's abuse wasn't an everyday thing and she was glad that today was a day off for her.

Most of the people in the Academy didn't even bother to give Haseul a single glance, too caught up in their own cliques to care about some _Rank 5_.

But that was alright, she didn't need them to care about her. Hell, she liked it even better when they didn't notice her.

"Hi, Seulie." A small voice spoke up, instantly bringing a smile on her face.

She turned around, jumping into the girl's arms to give her a hug, the latter tensed.

"Hey Vi, you okay now?" She asked the girl, inhaling her scent. Haseul didn't know why her best friend always smelled _so_ good but she wasn't complaining anytime soon.

"Y-Yeah. All healed up!" Vivi enthusiastically answered, her tone turning up at the end. The girl jumped up and down to show that she was back to normal, like the day before hadn't even happened.

"Here, let me." The blonde girl said as she took Haseul's books out of her hands to help her.

She took some notebooks out of her locker and exchanged some of what Vivi was holding into it, putting them inside her bag.

"So, how was work?" She questioned the girl as she zipped her bag up, turning around as she closed her locker.

The two walked side by side, their arms brushing against each others. She eventually linked them together, loving the warmth that oozed off the girl's body.

"It was alright, the schedule was a little bit hectic though and I didn't get much sleep." Vivi sighed, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"You should really take care of yourself, if it's too much maybe you should quit?" Haseul suggested, smiling at the girl's touch.

The blonde's presence always soothed and calmed her, like a rock that she could always hold on too when things started to get hard. She didn't like seeing her suffer.

"No, it's fine. I love doing what I do, I'll just rest later." The girl shook her head, the two of them halting when they reached the older's classroom.

"You promise that you'll be alright?" She asked, staring into her soft brown eyes. Haseul always loved the girl's eyes, something about it just made her want to keep staring forever.

Vivi nodded, playing with her hands as she _refused_ to let go.

"You promise that you'll rest when you get to the dorms?" She asked again to be clear, to which the girl nodded yet again.

The dorms were free for all students to use but they were also allowed to go home if they ever wanted to. It was divided according to their Elements. Sadly, Haseul was an Earth User and the latter specialized in Air.

"No playing animal crossing with your roommate until dawn?" The younger of the two asked again.

"I can't promise that. Chaewon's sleeping in the dorms today and it's been almost a week since I last saw her." Vivi _pouted_ , causing her heart to jump for a split second.

She bit the insides of her cheek as she looked away.

"Fine, but tell her to sleep early or else Yerim will make her come home instead of letting her stay in the dorm rooms for the week." She mumbled, calming herself down. Her ears burned up, she covered it up with her hair so that it wasn't visible to Vivi.

_Why did she have to be so cute?_

"Yeah, that girl really gets protective. Did you know that she _always_ goes to our dorm room to accompany Chaewon to and from class?" The blonde chuckled.

The first bell rang, causing the two girls to jump up in surprise. The older shooed her away, forcing her to let go of the girl's small hands.

"Go now, before Prof Kim scolds you again." The older of the two stepped closer as she pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, making her dazed.

"See you later, okay!" She suddenly exclaimed, running away before Vivi could see her _whole face_ turn red.

Haseul hated lying, she hated it as much as she despised keeping secrets. 

Keeping secrets was really hard, especially when the person you're keeping them from is with you every time.

But how could you just tell your best friend that you've been in love with her? How could you tell her that it's been _years_ since you found out and that you couldn't stop thinking about it ever since?

She was hopelessly in love and she couldn't do anything about it. Haseul had a secret and she didn't have the courage to share it anytime soon, fear and what ifs always plaguing her mind when she planned to do so.

_But little did she know, the pink haired girl hid a little secret as well._

.......................................................

**[Centuries ago in a far, far away place.]**

**Jeon Heejin**

The ground underneath her feet _shook_ as she clutched on to her staff for support. It dug against the crumbling floor, she gritted her teeth as she began to taste the metallic liquid in her mouth.

She looked to the side as the love of her life fell to her knees. But despite the fall, Hyunjin's grip on her own stick only _tightened._

The force field that only the two of them could create stayed strong despite the amount of debris and attacks being thrown at them.

"Leave me alone and escape, my _Children._ This is my fate, I shall accept it for what I have done." Her master pleaded, giving them a smile that tried to tell them that she was strong.

But Heejin knew better.

She knew how scared her master was, she knew that she was just as confused as the two of them, she _knew_ that she didn't choose this. Heejin knew that doing what she had done was the _last thing_ that she ever wanted to do.

Her eyes travelled to the unmoving body beside the girl, blood staining the little girl's clothes as a sword stuck out from her heart.

Hyunjin's eyes met hers, the two of them exchanging a silent conversation that only they could ever understand.

"We will never leave you, _**Princess.**_ Our life's duty is to protect you and we will do so until the end of our soul's existence." Hyunjin spoke, genuine determination in her voice.

The door slammed open as a majestic presence hurried into the room.

The man's eyes travelled to the forcefield that was protecting his _heir,_ scanning the two warriors that held it up, lastly, landing on his lifeless daughter's body.

The King gave the two of them a nod, Heejin released her powers the same time that the girl beside her did the same. Heejin too fell to her knees at the presence of their **King.**

"F-Father." Her master's voice broke, tears welling up in her eyes.

Heejin's heart broke. She's never seen the Crowned Princess cry and she was sure that she didn't ever want to see it again.

She knew that the King was on the verge of tears too. But he shook his head and cleared his throat. There was no time and he knew it.

" _Leave the Kingdom and hide_." The power in his voice was steady, leaving no room for any argument. The ruler turned to the two of them, his eyes glowing golden.

"You are to be reformed in the mortal world. Fulfill your duties and protect the Heir when the time comes. _For now, you are dismissed and you will no longer be called the Heir's Protectors_." Their staffs glowed, the same time as their eyes did.

Chills ran down her spine as her whole body tingled, her bond with the Princess _breaking_ as a new one was formed.

_"From now on, you will be called the **Queen's Guards."**_

......................

They were _always_ together.

Ever since she started talking and even from the moment she started trying out her first steps, Hyunjin was always with her. Doing all those things with her.

Even from her very first heartbreak, till the time when they both discovered that they were each other's _soulmates._ They've always been together.

Their fate was decided from the moment they were born into the kingdom. Their paths tightly intertwined with each other, never once separating.

She knew that they will never be apart no matter what. Because she knew, that they'll _always_ find a way towards each other.

Heejin ran, the feel of the soil that littered the ground felt soft to her bare feet. She needed her staff to control her powers, she needed it so bad or else everything inside her would just explode.

Her mind was running as fast as her feet, maybe even faster. Right now, everything felt messy, new, and _confusing._

And when anything ever felt confusing, whenever she lost sight of what was right, whenever her feet left the steady ground, Hyunjin was always there to pull her back. Because that's what she does. 

She keeps her sane. She keeps her grounded, focused, and alive. But right now, she was alone.

And honestly? That _terrified_ her.

So Heejin ran and ran wherever her legs would take her, she didn't know where she was going but she knew that she'll eventually find her.

_She knew that she'll eventually find home._

........................................................

**Park Chaewon**

She hurriedly walked through the hallway, her mind swirling with newly found information. Chaewon had been feeling weird since the morning and the new findings didn't make anything better for her mind. The blonde shook her head, trying to process the things that she learned.

Their master. 

The Queen's Guards were looking for their master. Her eyes widened at the information as she wondered what it implicated, her mind spun.

 _This was huge_.

Chaewon had read a book about this supposed master, once.

The **Royals** were divided into two kingdoms, each and every one of them blessed with various powers. Their powers were different from each other but one trait stayed the same for all, their _immortality_.

People referred to them as the Gods that controlled everything, they were the creators of every being, supernatural or not.

They were responsible for the creation of soulmates, the creation of the bond that tied people together by fate. 

The Royals were responsible for the balance of the good and bad. The two kingdoms, the light and the dark, lived on opposite sides of the world. The balance between the two created a synchronized harmony that powered mortals as they evolved on earth.

There were two rulers, one for each kingdom. Replaced when a new heir was found and has come into their powers. However, Chaewon knew that some kind of twisted fate awaited the two Heirs. Something that both broke them and tied them together. She just didn't know what it was.

The heir of the Kingdom of Light was supposed to take over, because the current ruler was already in a weakened state. However, just as her time came and she was ready to take the throne, she vanished.

And everything fell into chaos.

Chaewon didn't know if it was coincidental or if the Dark Queen had been planning to attack at the right timing, but somehow, an attack had already been ensued just as the Heir of Light disappeared.

The Kingdom of Darkness took this as an opportunity to impose their power, the Queen _greedy_ for chaos and destruction. Her power influenced the world to turn darker, causing the balance of good and evil to flip over.

Everyone knew that the Heir of Darkness was meant to take over the Kingdom. However, just like the Heir of Light, she too _vanished_ without a trace.

Chaewon always thought that what she read was just a fairytale, something to justify the reason for the Ranking's creation. She always thought that two were connected since the system was created during those dark times when the Kingdom of Light fell into shambles without their right ruler.

The lack of balance caused the world's magic to slowly drain out.

The blonde girl suddenly stopped walking, a sudden realization dawning on her as her mouth opened agape. 

The Queen's Guards were alive when everyone thought that they died in battle. And they were all living on earth, away from home and specifically in the Academy, and them looking for their master. It all fit together.

The Heir of Light, the rightful Queen meant to bring balance to the world was _here_. And by what the two girls had told her, she could be _anyone_.

Chaewon had previously denied her friends' insistence of accompanying her to the lockers. Saying that she needed some time alone to think.

And well, maybe she _should've_ taken up their offer.

She instinctively closed her eyes shut when her back collided against the lockers, her head hitting the metallic doors with a loud thud. She bit her lip as the pain reverberated throughout her body.

"Where's your bodyguard, blondie?" The boy in front of her smirked. She's always noticed him when she walked with her bestfriend, always lingering in the shadows.

 **Park Sunwoo, Rank 4. Fire Element.** She noted, noticing the bright orange hues surrounding his body.

They were the same Rank but Chaewon's tiny body was nothing compared to the boy's muscular stature, his strength greatly surpassing her own.

She knew that this would happen. She knew how everyone wanted to do this from the very start, only refraining themselves because Yerim was beside her.

Oh how she _wished_ that she had taken up her friends' offer awhile ago.

The blonde shook her head, she didn't need anyone's help. She can take the pain, she's used to it after all. 

"Answer me, _fellow_ Rank 4." He spat out the words in disgust. She's always known the reason for his hatred.

Being low in the Ranks was a bad thing but being higher up wasn't necessarily good. Especially when other people think that you don't deserve it.

_Heck, Chaewon doesn't even think she deserves it._

Sunwoo was physically stronger and more skillful than her, but their ranks were equal. She doesn't know why she was given her Rank when she knew didn't deserve it, she wasn't famous nor did she hide any kind of supernatural identity.

She also didn't have famous parents, she didn't even know or remember them. Yes, her Element was _rare_ but she knows a few Air Elementals who were at Rank 5. Chaewon just _wasn't_ special.

So why was she at Rank 4? She really didn't know.

Her face swung to the left, she grimaced in pain at accidentally bitting her tongue. Her thoughts started to swirl as she tasted blood.

Chaewon's cheeks stung, the boy's slap leaving a large imprint that was starting to burn bright red.

The boy slouched down to match her level, a sadistic laugh escaping his lips. "Where is she, little girl?" He raised his fist, the blonde closed her eyes on instict, expecting the pain to come.

_But it didn't._

Instead, a large groan could be heard from boy who was now doubling over in pain.

"Where's yours, little boy?" She shivered at the tiny yet deep voice.

Her eyes opened as she looked at her supposed savior.

Dark ivory hair framed the face of the stranger standing over the now groaning boy, his face scrunched up in pain. 

A mix of red and silver surrounded the girl, her aura was screaming at her. She's never seen anything so fascinating since- _her_. It almost made her take a step forward.

A _growl_ left the girl's lips.

She froze, feeling the sound vibrate deep into her bones. Fear usually engulfed her when she's heard other wolves in the Academy growl before but this time, it did the opposite.

Chaewon didn't know why the deep rumble in the girl's throat sounded like music to her ears but something about it was just... _different_.

The girl swung her foot, kicking Sunwoo in the stomach.

He doubled in pain as she heard something inside him _crack_. Gasps filled the air as she only now noticed that they had gathered a crowd. 

The dark haired girl turned around, causing her to immediately lower her head when she approached.

She closed her eyes shut, hoping that she wouldn't hurt her. Something inside her knew that she wouldn't, but the blonde's irrational fears always won over her logic.

The footsteps came closer as she clenched both her eyes and fists shut, her heart thumping in her chest.

" _Alpha_ , calm down." A voice somewhere pleaded. It caused the girl, who was now a feet away from her, to let out another deep and dangerous growl.

Just her luck to get the attention of not only a wolf, but an _Alpha wolf_ at that.

"Look at me." The deep voice commanded her, sending a shudder down her body.

On a different situation, Chaewon would've just kept her eyes closed shut. Too afraid of anyone, too afraid of getting hurt.

But something about this girl's voice made her obey, something about it made the blonde want to look at the mysterious girl in the eyes.

_So she did._

And maybe it was the best decision she's ever made.

Her light brown ones met dark grey eyes. Like a tree meeting its river after years of being parched, something inside her came alive. _Shivers_ ran down her skin as the girl softly tilted her chin up, scanning over the bruises that marked her face.

A loud growl escaped the wolf's chest at seeing the red stains on her cheek, her eyes _darkening_ even more.

"Alpha, please she's human-" An even louder sound came out of the girl's mouth as she _snarled_ at her pack member. She noticed her clenching her other hand into a fist and that's when she noticed the girl's heavy breathing.

The wolf was restraining herself. From doing what? Now, that was something she's too scared to find out.

The girl's eyes changed as she slowly lost control, her previously dark grey eyes now glowing silver. 

Chaewon gulped, having heard of the disastrous consequences of a werewolf losing control when their wolf side takes over. It didn't help that her head was pounding even harder than before.

But just as the dark haired girl was about to completely lose it, a voice made everything and _everyone_ stand still. A voice that she'd always recognize no matter where she was, a voice she's heard every waking hour of her day. 

It made the wolf _freeze_ , causing Chaewon's heart to do the same.

_" **Alpha Son** , I suggest you take a step back and calm down."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long at updating but I hope you like where the story is going so far:)
> 
> The pairings have already been decided from the start but which of the dynamics would you like to see more of? I'm always curious about what you guys think of the characters and the story. Please comment down below for your thoughts 🙏
> 
> Also, there's a lot more to be unveiled and hopefully you'll stay with me as we slowly progress through this journey.
> 
> Ps. Updates will still be slow because I can only write when I'm really inspired and it's quite hard to do that these days:(
> 
> Please don't forget to leave an upvote and a comment, thank you for reading this❤


	3. Chapter III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random and slow updates:(

**Jung Jinsoul**

The crowd cheered, howling as she easily danced and played with her opponent.

She lived in a world where every single person had an affinity for a single element. People called it _magic_ , wanting to refer to themselves as pure-blooded witches.

But the amount of magic left in a normal person's system wouldn't be enough for them to be called one. After all, things have changed and humans have evolved.

Jinsoul wasn't even sure if a single pure-blooded witch was left in the world, and if there was, they sure did a good job in hiding.

While people liked to call their ability to control elements as magic, Jinsoul liked to refer to the ability as a relationship.

A _bond_ between a person and their element, it was sacred and precious. Its strength varied greatly depending on the person who wished to wield it.

Elements had a mind of their own, only deciding to listen to people whenever they choose. The stronger a person is, the more willing they are to obey their commands.

This was why the Academy created this sport- _training_ they called it.

Her opponent shot pebbles at her, the stones wobbly finding their way towards her body. Jinsoul easily deflected all of them with a wave of her hand, waves of water following her every command.

She silently thanked it.

She lived in a world where your ranking is based on a lot of things. This specific sport being one of them.

And well, Jinsoul was the _best_ in it.

She gracefully landed on her feet as she reached the finishing point, signifying the end of the race. The crowd cheered louder, excited that their favourite elemental won the race yet again.

The blonde wondered why she was always called an elemental, unlike all the other people who went to the Academy. It's not like they all couldn't control other elements. The water just listened to her better than others.

 _They should all be called elementals_. Jinsoul thought.

Boys and girls alike gasped in awe when she walked pass them. Gushing over how amazing Rank 1s were.

She frowned not liking the way everything she did could always be connected to her rank. She didn't care about those things and often wondered why people did.

Jinsoul has long since decided that people were confusing. It's been years since she decided to give up on understanding why the Ranking was so important. The blonde knew that she just wouldn't get it no matter how much people tried to explain.

She walked out of the battle field, a smile lifting her lips up when she saw a dark haired girl approach her.

"Good game, you beat his ass up." The girl chuckled, giving her a water bottle to refresh herself.

The blonde shrugged, waving her best friend's comment off. She didn't really care that much about winning, playing the game itself gave her the thrill that she wanted.

"Where's your girlfriend?" She asked after finishing the bottle Sooyoung had just given her, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Interviewing some dude who managed to talk with Kim Jungeun for a few seconds. You know how hard being a reporter is, finding issues and gossip is almost impossible when people try so hard to cover them up." Jinsoul's feet unconsciously _twitched_. She managed to remain still, thankfully.

"Why is Jiwoo even so curious about her anyways? She keeps to herself all the time and doesn't talk to anyone." She asked nonchalantly, turning around to grab a towel from her bag.

"That's the thing. She's a _Rank 1 Elite_ but she doesn't talk to anyone, ever. Everyone's terrified of her and the most we've seen her interact with anyone is when some girl accidentally bumped into her in the hallway. I was so scared for the girl, everyone was sure that Kim Jungeun was gonna murder her. Jiwoo even interviewed the girl right after and she had a _mental breakdown_." Sooyoung chuckled after.

"So right now, she's doing the same thing to the dude?" The blonde asked, zipping her bag up and carrying it as she walked away.

"Of course, she is. I mean, _The Kim Jungeun_ actually talked with this guy. I'm sure their news team would be delighted to even know that the girl has a voice." Her friend continued on as she followed her.

"What even happened?" Jinsoul couldn't help but ask, curiosity has been eating her since the moment the girl started talking.

She's kept it cool, not wanting to seem that interested.

"Woah. Is Jung Jinsoul finally interested about someone? I thought you didn't care about anyone's business?" Sooyoung teased.

She felt her ears burn, immediately wrapping a towel on her head to cover it up.

"Shut up, who wouldn't be curious." She let out a laugh, hoping that she didn't seem awkward.

 _Thankfully_ , the girl bought it.

"Don't worry, we'll find out soon enough." Sooyoung grinned.

Jinsoul frowned.

"How soon-"

"Sooyoung!!!!" A loud cheerful voice called out.

"Hey, babe. How was the interview?" The dark haired girl softly asked as Jiwoo clinged on her arms.

 _Whipped_. The blonde mouthed towards her best friend.

"It was great! Jackson didn't want to cooperate at first but I threatened his kneecaps and he told me everything! He seemed a bit shaken up tho." Jinsoul swore that the words that left the girl's mouth didn't match with her cheery tone.

"So, what happened?" She couldn't help but ask again, getting slightly impatient.

"Oh! Kim Jungeun told him to get lost for being in her zone at the back of the school since she was going to _smoke_. This would be a great article." The girl excitedly answered.

The blonde frowned. That wasn't right.

"Was someone else there with him?" She asked.

Jiwoo looked at her surprised.

"How'd you know? He was with his friends, beating up some Rank 5 but he told me not to include that in the blog." She explained like it was no big deal.

Jinsoul gritted her teeth, something rising in her throat. She cleched her fist behind her, holding back a comment that she knew would raise a lot of questions.

 _Calm down._ She told herself.

"I have to go." The blonde politely excused herself, not giving the girls a chance to even say anything.

..............................

**1519**

**Jeon Heejin**

Panic filled her stomach as people surrounded her, their swords and arrows aimed at her. _Snarls_ came out of their mouths, their eyes burning her with passion. She anxiously clenched and unclenched her fists. It's not that she was scared of the weapons, Heejin knew that those sticks can barely ever hurt her.

She wondered why the people weren't using their powers, the magic given by the gods for them to use and weild. A thought danced at the back of her mind but the warrior ignored it, hoping that it wasn't true.

"Who are you?" She loudly asked, enough for everyone to hear. 

"Leave this place or meet your death, our pack does not take strays or guests." A man came forward as he spoke, his eyes _glowing_.

At least now she knows that they do have some power.

"Leave!" Another spoke, anger in her tone.

Heejin rolled her eyes. She _just_ got here.

She had sensed the humans living in this area and she knew that they wouldn't be very welcoming. But there was a reason for her arrival.

"You have my _staff_ , I shall leave when you give it back." She announced, not giving these people much information.

Gasps filled the air as the people around her looked at each other, then at her like she was some kind of weird specie.

Heejin had only followed her senses and it lead her here. There was a chance that her stick, along with Hyunjin's, was found by these people. She inferred that her Mate wasn't here, Hyunjin's powers and presence seemingly low.

She just _hoped_ that she wasn't too far.

A woman approached the person speaking to her, she assumed that he was their leader. She handed him a stick, its engravings familiar to Heejin's eyes.

He held it up with care and awe, she tensed. Not liking the way that another thought was starting to form in her head, and just like the first one, it was just as bad.

"How did the staff come into your possession? It holds _tremendous_ power, where did you steal it from?" The same man asked.

She was about to step forward and take the stick but stopped when she realised something.

The sticks were merely tools to control their powers, it didn't have any kind of magic on it's own. The power that these people must be feeling was just a residue of the warriors' powers, a drop of magic that _shouldn't_ even be considered strong.

It was then that she realized that maybe, the thoughts she's been ignoring since awhile ago migh be right.

"I didn't steal it." She truthfully answered, slightly irritated at the questioning. 

Was her previous hunch correct? Was magic slowly leaving the earth? Just how long did it take for her to reform in this world? Heejin had so many questions running in her head.

"There's no way that you didn't steal this, no one has seen a weapon with this much power since the _Great War_." A girl came forward, rolling her eyes as she accused her of lying.

At that, Heejin froze.

"Wait, what year is it now?" She hurriedly asked, not liking this one bit.

The people around her looked at her like she was crazy and maybe, Heejin was starting to think that she was.

"It's **1519** , just what are you? Don't tell me that you're one of those bloodsuckers?" She accused, eyed widening as she, along with others, brought up their weapons yet again.

But Heejin wasn't even listening anymore, not wanting to believe what she just heard. 

_200 years_. She knew that her Mate didn't reform before her, the two of them arrived on Earth at the same time and at different places. 

She fell down to her knees, a sudden realization dawning on her. Devastation enveloped her as she realised what they have done. Or in this case, what they have _failed_ to do.

They've left their Princess- no, their _Queen_ unprotected for two hundred years, alone and scared in a world where she didn't know anyone. 

Heejin could only imagine just how much she has suffered. A sinking feeling filled her stomach, despair filling her lungs. _They had failed._

She grasped the grass underneath her palms, the earth naturally calming her down. She needed to think.

"Master, the fugitive has woken up." A new voice suddenly spoke. 

The warrior looked up, something inside her coming _alive_. It should be impossible.

Heejin didn't want to believe it but the familiar _yellow sparks_ that sizzled from the stick couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Who are you keeping hostage?" Heejin asked as she slowly stood up, her mind suddenly on high alert. Her magic threatened to break out and take control.

If Hyunjin was indeed in the area and she couldn't feel her, then that would mean that she's weakened, injured, or even dea- No.

The warrior didn't even want to think of anything bad ever happening to her Mate.

"It doesn't matter. Where did you get this staff?" The leader questioned yet again.

"I didn't. I know who did and I have a feeling that she's the one you're keeping captive. Where is she?" Heejin spoke, she couldn't help but let the power leak into her own voice.

The people around her tensed at her voice, the man instinctively stepped back.

"Tell us who you are and where'd you get this stick, then we'll talk." The leader bit back, acting brave. The fear in his eyes however, told her otherwise.

Heejin lifted up her hand, the staff from the man's hand flying straight to her own. She let her energy flow, charging the staff with her own magic. The bright sparks of yellow jumped around her chaotic pink.

She couldn't see it herself but she knew that her eyes were glowing simply by the gasps that escaped the people's mouths.

_"No. I say bring her out with my stick and then, we'll talk."_

...........................

**Park Chaewon**

" _Alpha Son_ , I suggest you take a step back and calm down." Her best friend's voice pierced through the tense air of the Academy's hallway.

Chaewon held her breath as the wolf in front of her slowly calmed down, her eyes returning to its normal color. She felt something tug in her heart at seeing the beautiful shade of the wolf's irises.

She immediately tried to look away, afraid that she would drown in the girl's gaze. The blonde opted to drift her eyes towards her best friend, as if drowning in it was any better. 

_It wasn't._

Yerim's eyes glowed red like it usually did when the girl was worked up. But Chaewon could swear that she saw hues of something _purple_ mixed in the vampire's irises, the color disappearing just before she could blink.

Something about it triggered something in her vision, the auras surrounding her suddenly shining _brighter_ than it usually did. So bright that she instinctively closed her eyes from the pain, her head spun.

She opened and closed her eyes, trying to blink away the bright lights filtering her vision.

The Alpha in front of her suddenly turned around and looked the vampire in the eyes, a glare drawn on her face.

Her best friend stood still as she kept a small tight-lipped smile on her face, not backing down as tension grew between the two. It made Chaewon's head spin even more, the pain in her body coming back _full force._

The power exuding from both of the girls _suffocated_ her, the wolf's presence engulfing her like fire at her proximity. 

She tried to look at the two girls. Their auras were complete opposites but somehow, they were just as captivating and alluring as each others. Chaewon didn't want to process what that meant, she just wanted everything to _slow down._

Nothing was making sense and yet at the same time, things she didn't understand before was finally getting clearer. But it made everything even hazier, messier than it was before she met the girl in front of her. Her head hurt.

The blonde needed to think. _She needed to lie down._

The wolf was the first one to look away from the vampire, opting to glare at the boy who was silently trying to crawl away from the scene.

"Where do you think you're going _little boy_?" The sadistic tone in the Alpha's voice made her shudder. She shook her head, her vision starting to blur. Chaewon felt incredibly warm.

The vampire looked at two members of her clan, the latter immediately gripping Sunwoo's arms. "Bring him to _Yeojin_." She commanded.

"Yes, _**Primus**_." The two vampires bowed.

The look in the boy's eyes changed, dread and despair filling his eyes as he heard the tiny vampire's name.

"No need to worry about it, Alpha Son. _We_ will take care of him." The girl smiled, a complete contrast to how the werewolf gritted her teeth.

The werewolf stepped forward, giving Chaewon the room she desperately needed to breathe. _It wasn't enough._

"No. He deserves hell for what he has done and I'm more than willing to give it to him." The ivory haired girl clenched both her fists, the power she was giving off sent waves of nausea towards her.

Chaewon started to see familiar black spots overtake her vision, slowly losing her strength.

Air. She needed _air_.

Her best friend smiled yet again, shaking her head in disagreement. "We can handle it-"

"Yerim-ah" She _choked_ out, her voice weak.

Her vision swirled, the darkness finally succeeding in filling her senses as she felt her legs give out. In under a second the vampire was already by her side, catching the blonde before she fell.

_The last thing she felt was the familiar warmth and slight tingles from her best friend's skin._

..............................

The buzzing sound of the wind was the first thing she registered, it was violent and harsh unlike the weirdly calming peace she felt inside her. 

She tried to move, only to realize that she was _paralyzed_. But somehow, the thought of being restrained didn't faze her.

Chaewon couldn't see anything, not even the darkness. It was just as if the thought of seeing anything was something foreign and new.

And then, _she opened her eyes._

Bright colors filled her vision, tossing her into waves and waves of shades and tones. The swirls of color danced around her, tickling her skin with feather-like touches. Weirdly, each color and shade felt different and unique.

As if, each one had an _identity_ of their own.

She stepped forward just as she realized that she could already move, her body moving on its own. She reached out towards a swirl of grey, the wind around her _intensified_. The color stuck to her, as if it's been part of herself from the start.

A smile lifted up the corner of her lips, she's _never_ felt this light since forever.

Chaewon turned around as she spread her arms wide, welcoming the colors that surround her. The waves _embraced_ her, circling around her body just as she twirled.

A tap on her shoulder made her stop, a bright purple wave waiting for her to accept her hand.

**_Accept your fate Park Chaewon._ **

She stepped forward before she could even think, grasping the color into her hands. It glowed brighter than everything around her, so bright that she had no choice but to close her eyes.

_**You're ready.** _

....

She jolted awake, the smell of antiseptic and bright lights filled her senses.

Warm hands held her arms, the _familiar tingles_ effectively calming her down. It felt different however, despite how many times she's felt it in her life. Something about the girl's touch had changed.

"Chae oh god, you're okay!" The vampire leaned forward and hugged her tight, a _surge_ of energy rushed through her veins.

"Y-Yerim." She choked out at the overwhelming amount of energy and emotion that she's feeling at the moment.

The vampire let her go, looking worried and apologetic at the same time. As if she was scared of hurting her. Chaewon reached out and pulled the girl into a hug as she whispered, "I'm okay."

Her best friend pulled back, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry I was late." Yerim choked, regret and disappointment in her voice. As if she _failed_ doing the thing that she promised herself to do.

She rubbed the back of the girl's hand, not knowing if she was comforting the vampire or herself.

"It's alright, I swear. Nothing too bad happened." It was true, the injuries that she had gotten could've been worse. 

"Who is she?" Chaewon couldn't help but ask suddenly, the girl bugging her mind ever since she woke up. Knowing who the girl that had saved her felt like something she needed to know. If the werewolf Alpha hadn't arrived, who would've known what had happened to her.

The vampire froze, knowing full well who the blonde was talking about.

" _Who_ is she, Yerim?" She asked again, knowing full well that the girl couldn't resist her.

A sigh escaped her lips.

"She's Alpha Son Hyejoo, the leader of the new pack transferring in town. Siyeon unnie's half sister." She explained monotonously but the blonde knew that there was something more.

Chaewon knew that Yerim knew more than she let on.

"Where is she right now?" She asked, deciding to leave what the girl was keeping from her. _For now_ , at least.

The vampire pursed her lips, as if she had been expecting her to ask for the wolf's whereabouts.

"She's outside. She didn't want to leave until she saw you awake." That made something inside her chest flutter, she wanted- no. She _needed_ to see the werewolf.

"Can I see her please?" Chaewon asked.

"Why?" The vampire had asked before she could even think.

"You _know_ why Yerim." She said, knowing full well that the girl knew. That she knew just who Alpha Son Hyejoo was to _her_.

"Tell me." The pain in Yerim's voice didn't go unnoticed by the blonde, it made her feel hurt. She didn't like seeing her best friend hurting.

But she needed to tell her the truth.

"Because she's _mine_." The girl abruptly stood up just as she turned around, her fists clenched. Her shoulders had slumped like she had expected her answer but she didn't _want_ to believe it.

"I'll go get her." Her voice was shaky, as if she was trying hard to control herself.

The vampire held the knob of the door, freezing when the blonde had called out her name.

"Yerim?" The girl asked.

She hummed in response, as if she didn't trust herself to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The brunette tensed at her question.

"Tell you what?" She managed to breathe out after much difficulty, the fear in her voice scared even Chaewon herself. She couldn't let it faze her however. After all, secrets were never a good thing to keep anyway.

It was now or never.

_"That you're mine too."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter, hope you guys liked this one! Also, I'm quite excited that I've managed to introduce some more of the characters, what do you guys think of them so far?
> 
> What do you guys thinking about the current relationships in the story? Are you on team Chaerim or team Hyewon?
> 
> There is a reason for each character's actions, who's POV would you like to see? Please comment down below for your thoughts because I'd love to read them. (It actually motivates me to write more)
> 
> Ps. I read all of your comments and I was thrilled to see some familiar accounts who had been commenting in my previous story, Ineffable. (I hope you guys like this one as much as that one:))
> 
> Also, don't forget to give this story an upvote and a comment if you liked it!!! Thanks for reading:)


	4. Chapter IV

**Son Hyejoo**

"Why do you have to leave?" She asked, hating how her voice trembled.

She was Son Hyejoo, the soon-to-be _**Alpha**_ of the **Silver Moon Pack** , the _strongest_ pack in the world. She was adored by many and respected by most.

And yet here she was, on the verge of tears right in front of the person that she thought would _never_ leave her.

"I'm sorry, Hyejoo. I have to do this." The dedication in her sister's voice sounded so strong that it made Hyejoo lose hope that she'd ever change her mind. That she could ever make her _stay._

Despite being only half-sisters with the same Father, the Alpha still considered the girl as her full-blooded relative. She was her sister, her _bestfriend,_ her protector.

She was always there by her side and maybe, Hyejoo thought that it would be the same for eternity. That it would never change. She could never have predicted that this day would come.

The day where _everything_ she had fell apart.

"I've given every single second of my life to the pack. To our family. Training everyday, doing paperwork, I never even left the house. I've felt so _trapped_ all these years, feeling like I was jailed inside my own home." Siyeon chuckled at the end, as if the situation was so ridiculous that it was funny to her.

The Alpha wolf stood still as tears finally managed to escape her eyes as it trailed down her cheeks. She never knew how her sister felt, the girl always looked happy when they were together.

"I've given up everything for the pack and I'd still give up anything right now. Anything, but _her._ I know it's selfish but giving her up would be the same as killing myself, I can't do it Hyejoo. I just _can't."_ Siyeon stepped closer, cupping her cheeks.

"Please let me be selfish, Hye. Just this once." The Alpha nodded, the pain tugging in her heart.

Even if she didn't understand why her sister chose to leave everything for her _Mate_ and even if she wanted to scream at her to stay, she didn't. She couldn't.

Siyeon pulled her in, hugging her tight. Hyejoo wrapped her arms around the girl, sobs escaping both of them.

She didn't understand why the gods would give her sister a _vampire_ as a Mate, their kinds were sworn enemies that never got along with each other. Vampires and Werewolves are _never_ meant to be together, they were too different.

Hyejoo thought that her sister thought the same, but somehow the look in the girl's eyes whenever she talked about the woman who stole her heart told her the complete opposite. It didn't make sense.

"I love you, unnie." She choked up, squeezing the girl in her arms. She never wanted to let go.

But she had to. For now, at least.

"I love you too, _so much."_

..................................................

Life was a joke.

It had to be. At least- she wanted to make herself _believe_ that it was.

The gods must have had fun when they matched up her fate, they must have been _laughing_ their asses off when they attached her soul with her Mate. Hyejoo didn't want to believe it but something about Choi Yerim lured her in, something dark and all too _tempting_ that she couldn't resist.

The Alpha _denied_ it when their eyes made contact, she denied it when she felt herself drowning in the girl's irises. She continued to deny it even when she felt the tingles run up and down her arms when they shook their hands after their meeting.

 _It couldn't be right?_ The gods wouldn't have been so cruel as to pair her up with a vampire. Also, if the girl really was her Mate then she would know right? She wouldn't be doubting their bond right now if they were really meant to be together.

She had immediately left when their meeting had ended, opting to attend the Academy as soon as possible to get away from the brunette. She _needed_ to be alone, she needed to think without any distraction.

But that proved to be impossible when she saw some boy threaten to hit a tiny blonde girl. She normally wouldn't meddle into humans' businesses but for some reason, her body had moved before she could even tell it to stop.

It was as if her body had a mind on its own, like it was programmed to protect this girl no matter what.

It didn't make sense. Nothing did.

And maybe it was just the overload of emotions that she's been feeling ever since she met Yerim, but looking the blonde girl in the eyes had triggered something in her.

Her wolf threatened to push forward and take control, she pushed back with her own force.

 ** _MINE._** Grey, her wolf, shouted in her mind as she stated her claim.

As she saw the tiny bruise forming in the blonde's face, she knew. Hyejoo knew that she would do everything to protect this girl, and that she would give up anything for her.

She felt a tiny part in her get relieved that she had found her _real_ Mate. What was she thinking? It was impossible that she'd _also_ have a vampire as a mate. Even if her Mate was a werewolf like her, she was glad that she was human.

But before she could even release a sigh of relief at her revelation, she tensed when her wolf abruptly stopped growling. 

"Alpha Son, I suggest you take a step back and calm down." She shivered, the girl's voice sending _chills_ down her spine. 

_No, it couldn't be._

She had just met her Mate and she was in front of her, her eyes luring her in like an ocean's waves. But why was her wolf listening to the vampire behind her, why did her voice have so much of an effect on her?

Hyejoo slowly turned around, matching the girl's eyes with a glare of her own.

And maybe, she shouldn't have done so.

Because the moment her eyes met the red and _purple_ swirls in the girl's irises, she knew for sure that she had been wrong. That the gods could in fact, actually mess her life up and give her two Mates.

That the vampire was hers just as much as the blonde girl was.

And _honestly?_ She didn't know what to do.

.............................

**Park Chaewon**

_"I'm sorry."_ It was the last thing that her best friend had said right before she had left her.

Chaewon had thought that maybe she shouldn't have asked her that, that she shouldn't have pushed her to tell her anything. That she should've left what they had alone for now. But the blonde _knew_ that she had to say something.

She was _hers_ and she should stop pretending that she wasn't. The girl had thought that pressuring Yerim into telling her what she was keeping could make things better because communication was _key_ right?

However, things had turned completely for the worse as she hadn't talked to the girl ever since. And it's been _days._

She knew that the vampire had been avoiding her but she also knew that the vampire was still following her from behind even if she didn't get too close. Chaewon knew that the girl would always protect her, even from afar.

And when she wasn't there, _another_ girl was by her side. 

It was as if the two girls have been taking shifts in accompanying her to her classes. It was rather confusing, especially since they weren't even in the same level.

Son Hyejoo was a rather confusing person, and Chaewon couldn't believe that she had been scared when they first met.

The girl had an _intimidating_ aura, she knew that. However, the looks of adoration that the girl always gave her was something she could never have imagined until she saw it for herself.

She's always heard rumours that Werewolves were scary _beasts_ and that she shouldn't be near any of them because they were aggressive and violent. However, the _pout_ that the Alpha would give her whenever they needed to part wasn't even close to the rumours going around.

Chaewon didn't know if it was just because they were Mates but she swore that the Hyejoo in front of her wouldn't hurt _anyone._

Then again, maybe she was wrong.

Because just as two figures approached her, a _growl_ immediately left the girl's lips. Chaewon swore she almost got a whiplash at the sudden change.

The two girls tensed, their auras _shifting._

She didn't know what, but something inside her had changed ever since she woke up in the infirmary room. The blonde didn't know if it was a good thing but somehow, everyone's auras had started to look different.

Somehow, more _distinguishable._

Chaewon gripped her Mate's arm, tingles immediately shooting up both of their arms. "They're my friends."

The Alpha narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Hyejoo." She ran her hands down the girl's skin, effectively calming her down. The wolf leaned back in her chair and relaxed, her eyes still watching the two girls' every move.

"I see that you have met your other Mate." Heejin spoke nonchalantly, making her freeze.

She opened her mouth to explain, stopping when she realized that she didn't know what to say. Hyunjin chuckled as she shook her head.

"No need to say anything, we sorta figured out that there was something special about you. Having two Mates is the _least_ of your worries, it's a good thing actually." The girl crossed her arms at the cold, winter had just barely started to overtake the castle.

Heejin instinctively stepped closer the taller girl, giving her warmth.

"Your Mates are there to protect you whenever you're in danger." The look Hyunjin gave towards the other girl looked meaningful, as if the words that she had said had a deeper meaning for them.

"They're there to find you whenever you're lost. They complete you." The girl finished, looking the taller of the two deep in the eyes.

Chaewon felt like an intruder to their moment, as if she wasn't suppose to be there to witness it.

Her own Mate coughed, quickly diffusing the tension that had risen. The two girls looked away from each other, a blush burning their cheeks red.

"A-Anyway, are you free after our classes so we can talk properly? I'm sure that you felt something change about yourself and I don't think talking about it here would be safe." Heejin spoke, her voice low as to not attract and attention.

She was about to answer when she felt a tug on her sleeve. Hyejoo looked at her and she didn't need anything more to understand what her Mate was trying to say.

Chaewon sighed. So this was what people meant when they said that Werewolves were _overprotective._

"Hyejoo wants to join us, can she?"

The two girls looked at each other before the shorter of the two silently nodded.

"Of course, she can."

.............................

**Son Hyejoo**

Hyejoo remained quiet, her hands playing with Chaewon's roommate's glasses as the girl finished her call. The lenses confused her, it was just clear glass with no grade at all. She didn't understand the purpose of the frame.

The two of them were in the blonde's dorm room, waiting for the girl's friends to arrive. 

"Yes, Hyejoo's here and the two _jins_ are coming over in a few." Her Mate sighed as she answered, obviously tired of what the person on the other line was asking.

"No, _Vivi_ isn't here. I told you, I don't know if she has work tonight." The werewolf tilted her head, having not met this Vivi person. 

_She's probably her roommate. I should ask her about the glasses when we meet._ She thought.

"Fine, you win. Come over now, I know you're near." Chaewon said, pausing a little to think.

"Oh by the way, tell Yerim that she's invited if she decides to stop _ignoring_ her Mate. I know she's there beside you so don't you dare deny. Okay, I'm hanging up now." The blonde plopped down on her bed with a loud sigh.

The girl glanced at her, lightly blushing when she realized that the Alpha was already staring at her.

"Yeojin is coming over, I hope you don't mind." The blonde girl smiled, causing her own heart to skip a little.

She looked away.

"It's alright." Yeojin seems like the vampire who was close to her other Mate. She pursed her lips, stopping herself from asking what relationship the two vampires had with each other.

Hyejoo shook her head, that shouldn't be her main focus right now.

Being the Alpha of a huge pack helped her quickly adjust to the Academy's system, ordering her members to do a background check on people who could be a threat to her and her Mates.

The girl inwardly cringed at the thought, still not accustomed to having two mates, especially since the other one rarely ever showed up.

One thing that was intently brought up by her pack members was the fact that the Academy holds a group of people to a high standard, these people were like gods to the other students in the school even if they were students themselves.

They were dubbed as the _Elites._

Ten famous students from varying ranks and species, chosen every semester by the students, teachers, and even the Council. The group was honorable and respected by everyone in the Academy, they were also both powerful and dangerous.

Naturally, Hyejoo took this as a cue to make the Elite as her main target for people to research on. At first, she thought that she should stay away from them at all cost.

Her plan to avoid the Elite was ruined however, when she found out the Chaewon was friends with two of them.

Jeon Heejin. Earth Division, Rank 2, the **Ninth Elite.** The girl was bright and friendly, but something about the girl's passionate eyes _unnerved_ her.

Kim Hyunjin. Earth Division, Rank 2, the **Tenth** **Elite.** The taller girl was calmer of the two, her silence however, kept Hyejoo slightly on alert.

Hyejoo wondered what their relationship was. From what she's heard from her pack members, the two were famous for being best friends. But even if she hadn't known them for that long, she knew that there was something _more_ between the two.

The two made a great pair and were both quite friendly, her wolf was also weirdly comfortable with the two. Hyejoo's wolf, **Grey,** hated almost everyone and it came as a surprise that she took a liking to the two.

Now, she definitely can't avoid the Elite. Especially since she found out that her own Mate, the one who's been avoiding her for almost a week, was actually one.

Choi Yerim was the leader of the **Sapphire Clan,** a well respected vampire clan and ally of the clan her own sister was in. She was powerful, well respected, and very much _different_ to all the vampires she's met before.

Hyejoo knew why the girl was different, she knew why she even _smelled_ different. She knew it from the moment she met her glowing purple eyes in the Academy's hallway. And it doesn't even have anything to do with the fact that she was her Mate. (Although she couldn't lie, the girl did smell _very...enticing.)_

But what she didn't know was the reason as to why Yerim was keeping it a secret.

After all, being a _**Hybrid**_ wasn't something to be ashamed of.

A loud knock brought her out of her thoughts, Chaewon immediately moved to open the door. She stood up, stopping the blonde from standing up.

"I'll open it, stay here." Hyejoo didn't mean to be that overprotective but her body moved before she could even tell it to, as if it was an instinct to protect the tiny blonde from any harm.

She opened the door, revealing an even tinier girl. Her red eyes stared curiously at wolf, as if she was figuring her out.

The Alpha stared back, not wanting to be intimidated. It was her natural instinct to dominate and she didn't particularly _like_ vampires.

"Hey, Yeojin! Come in." Her Mate called out, forcing the werewolf to back away and let the girl in.

The smaller of the two lifted her hand in a high five, the other doing the same in the opposite direction as grins spread on both of their faces.

"It's been awhile since we've done th-." Chaewon choked as soon as their hands made contact, causing the Alpha to immediately sense something wrong.

Her Mate's eyes glowed, the brown hues shining even lighter than they were supposed to.

A single word left the girl's lips before her eyes closed and her knees gave out. Hyejoo caught her before she fell, the familiar sparks bursting as their skin touched.

**_"Princess."_ **

........................

**Jo Haseul**

She walked through the dark hallways of the Academy's corridor, her head lowered down as to not attract attention.

Making herself look invisible has always been rather easy, especially since people didn't really ever spare her a single glance. She was used to the shadows, used to being ignored, used to being treated like _dirt._

It's been 3 years since her parents put her in this Academy and not once was she ever in the spotlight, not once did other people talk to or chat about her. She was just a quiet and unimportant presence that they didn't really care about.

That kind of treatment would've made anyone sad and lonely, but Haseul didn't really feel that way. Moreover, she even prefered it when they didn't bother her.

She's used to being invisible and she knew that it wouldn't ever change in the future.

Well- _until now._

As soon as she turned a corner, the loud chattering and giggling turned to hushed whispers and stealed glances. She clutched the straps of her backpack even tighter, feeling conscious of the stares she was receiving.

She hastened her pace, arriving at her locker in no time.

But before she could open the metal doors, a hand slammed her locker shut. She instinctively flinched, tumbling over herself as she fell down.

She looked up, shock overwhelming her body as soon as she recognized _who_ was in front of her.

The girl with long and wavy hair crossed her arms in front of her, her eyes scrutinizing Haseul's every movement. She leaned down, her strong perfume engulfing her senses. It made her _dizzy._

She looked around her, only to realize that everyone was staring at them. Their eyes were filled with curiousity and pitty.

It is then did she realize that no matter what this girl does to her, no one was going to do anything to help her. After all, this girl was _the_ **Im Nayeon.**

The **Fourth Elite** leaned down, her lips pursed.

 _"Why you?"_ The girl asked, curious and somewhat disappointed.

"W-What?" She blurted out. 

Nayeon reached out, causing her to immediately shut her eyes as she flinched away. When the pain that she expected didn't come, she slowly opened her eyes to take a peak.

The girl held her necklace with her fingers, her perfectly manicured nails scratching over the number five engraved on the pendant.

"Who are you? What's so special about you that you got Kiera's undivided attention? You're merely a Rank 5, _no one_ here even knows your name." The Elite's last sentence sounded innocent and yet utterly condescending at the same time.

But that wasn't what caught Haseul's attention.

 _Kiera._ The name sounded so familiar that she didn't even need to think where she's heard it before. The alias was popular all over the world and she was sure that every single person on earth has heard of it.

That confused her even more. What did _the_ Kiera have to do with her? Just like what the Fourth Elite said, she was _just_ a Rank 5. A useless presence that no one should even care about.

So why was the _Im Nayeon_ talking to her. Even going as far as accusing her of getting Kiera's attention.

The _**Kiera.**_ As in, the most popular model, actress, and celebrity that _everyone_ in the world knows.

Suddenly, the hushed whispers turned to unrestrained squeals and giggling. It confused her, she looked around, trying to find the source of the commotion.

She froze as soon as she made eye contact with the culprit that was causing all the noise and panic. The girl's previously blonde hair was now dyed to its signature _pink,_ falling down her shoulders in waves.

With the usual thick-framed glasses now missing from her face, the girl's beauty shined even more. Even though Haseul has always found her beautiful, this sight both shocked and awed her.

She felt her heart thudding in her chest, everything suddenly making sense. The sudden _attention,_ the _squeals, Im Nayeon's_ presence.

Kiera was in front of her, shining brighter than everyone else in the Academy.

But Haseul could only breathe out the name she knew and uttered in her mind every single day. The name that _always_ made her heart flutter.

" _Vivi_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'd like to apologise for taking so long. Inspiration to write sort of left me and I didn't feel like writing for a long time. (I have so much planned for this story and I really want to finish this but I just can't, at least not yet.)
> 
> Second, this chapter will be the last for now because my classes will start full-on next week and I have a degree to finish✊ I asked on Twitter if I should keep this story here or if I should draft it for now, most voted for keeping the story posted. If you guys have your opinions on this matter, please post them in the comments since I'm still confused as to what I'm going to do.
> 
> Vivi's secret identity was revealed, what do you guys think about it? Why do you think Yerim is hiding her wolf and just what is Yeojin's identify? Also, which of the characters are you curious about?


End file.
